


Chat Noir's Kidnapping

by Clawsout83 (jenna1931)



Series: In Your Dreams [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad English, Gen, Kidnapping, No Ending Planned, One Shot, no beta reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/Clawsout83
Summary: The patrol was over, but before Chat Noir could transform back to Adrien, he's kidnapped. Anti-Miraculous Heroes had decided to offer him to HawkMoth, hoping he would stop the akumatizations...Yeah... He knows he's f***ed...
Series: In Your Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984516
Kudos: 12





	Chat Noir's Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on a dream I made. Strangely, I actually was part of the dream, part of the anti-heroes group. If you have read my other Miraculous fics, you know I would never hurt Adrien, but hey! That was a dream...  
> Not beta read (English isn't my native language), no intention to continue unless inspiration strikes, and for now, it ends as it ends.  
> If not tagged properly, please notify me and I'll gladly right my wrongs.

The patrol was over, but he didn’t feel like returning home yet. He got into an alleyway, looked around to make sure he was alone, but when he was about to drop his transformation, strong arms caught him from behind, plastering a cloth damped with a smelly liquid over his mouth and nose. The drug wasn’t strong enough to knock him out, but enough to make his body feel heavier. Other arms held him, stopping him from struggling while he felt something pricking him in the neck. This time, his legs gave out under him, the world started to spin and shadows took over. 

When he came back to him, the world was still spinning. His memories came back in a flash. He was surprised to still be transformed, to still have his ring on. Looking around, he saw people talking together in some room, like it was the dining room of an abandoned restaurant. He was resting on the ground, in a far corner. They weren’t paying attention to him, talking about delivering him to Hawkmoth so akumatization would finally stop. They might have thought that the drug they injected him would last longer, but the miraculous made it less efficient. He had to run, he had to get away as soon as possible. He got up and ran to the exit, climbing on the tables to help him, but the drug and his shaky legs made him easy to catch back. His abductors were quick at jumping into action and catching him, taking ropes to immobilize him. He got outnumbered fast. He received another injection and passed out.

This time, when he came back to him, he was seated in an armchair, blindfolded and gagged. They were tying him to the armchair, making sure he would be unable to use his claws to free himself. Panic started to rise as he realized he was absolutely unable to move or to call for help. When they were done, he heard the voice of one of those men. “Put the armchair on its back and leave him there for the night; that should calm him!” As expected, he felt his body falling backward, his head being near the ground. He was technically upside down, and they intended to leave him like that for hours?! He started to shake uncontrollably. 

He quickly lost track of time. His head was pounding, his stomach was upset with gastric acid burning his throat and his muscles hurt by staying in this position for so long. They were right. It sure calmed him down. In what he thought was the morning, they put the armchair back on its feet and untied him, throwing him on the ground to test his strength. He flopped on the floor, unable to move, to think, to fight back. 

All that crossed his mind was a quiet prayer for Ladybug to save him while the men were tying his hands behind his back for good measure. He was utterly  _ fucked _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Even if I made this dream something like a year before I've written this one-shot, I do remember in details how Chat ends up in the armchair, so much that if I still could draw (because drawing had become difficult to me lately), I could draw that scene without problems.


End file.
